


What's your name?

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, M/M, Mild Language, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: È la più maestosa, intimidente cresta rosa di capelli alla moicana che gli sia mai capitata davanti alla faccia. È soprattutto tanto colorata da spiccare nel buio illuminato a tratti imprecisi neanche brillasse di luce propria. È impossibile non lasciarsi scappare un mezzo sorriso supponente e una di quelle battute che, da sole, sarebbero in grado di scatenare la più cosmica delle risse.Estate, tempo di vacanze e di concerti e Renji e Rukia non sono da meno. Ma se il loro progetto era quello di passare un tranquillo fine settimana in Francia, qualcosa - o meglio, qualcuno - ha deciso di movimentare decisamente il viaggio di ritorno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La genesi di questa fic è quantomeno travagliata e non so davvero da dove cominciare. Forse dal capitolo 578 di Bleach (se non avete letto gli spoiler, dubito che capirete di cosa sto parlando). Perché giustamente Kubo riteneva che questo manga non fosse già abbastanza gayo di suo quindi mi piazza la gente che si fa i complimenti per le sopracciglia fesciòn e la mia fantasia vola. Questa fic doveva essere piccolina piccina picciò, invece è diventata un mostro di diecimila parole, dietro cui c'è stato anche un lavoro di ricerca alle due di notte su Google per scoprire location e giorni della Route du Rock (anche se gli artisti che vi suonano nella fanfic non sono esattamente quelli previsti in scaletta quest'anno, pardon, NON C'È REALISMO) e un pomeriggio buttato a capire come fare a prendere l'aereo per tornare in Giappone dalla Francia, quali fossero gli scali e come fosse fatto l'aeroporto Charles de Gaulle e da QUALE TERMINAL PARTISSERO GLI AEREI PER IL GIAPPONE. Dopodiché ci sono state due settimane di elaborazione matta e disperata prima di presentarvi tutto ciò. Il "vero nome" di Bazz-B, pronunciato da Haschwalth, è TOTALMENTE inventato dalla sottoscritta, che non ha niente di meglio da fare.  
>  **Prompt:** #13: «Non possiamo scegliere chi amare» (Jamie Lannister, GoT)

_Sometimes I watch you walk the street at midnight_  
_Sometimes I can feel you in the air_  
_Looking good_  
_Knew you would_  
_All the time I understood_  
_Hey, you're such a pretty boy_  
_**[What’s your name | Depeche Mode]** _

L’aria notturna di Fort de Saint-Père è graffiata dallo stridere delle chitarre e dal fischio acuto e perforante degli altoparlanti, che sovrastano il vociare allegro e confuso di centinaia di persone pigiate in ogni spazio occupabile di fronte al palco.

«Ho sete» è il commento di Rukia Kuchiki, che si sventaglia svogliatamente il viso, l’aria impregnata di salsedine che le si appiccica alla pelle e al vestito incrostandola di sale. C’è l’Oceano Atlantico a pochi passi di lì, persino all’interno del forte si sente il rumore delle onde e del vento caldo che non abbassa la temperatura ma spazza via ogni minimo sentore di afa.

«Non vorrai perderti i Kings of Leon».

Renji Abarai, al suo fianco, sembra ancora più immenso e, con quella coda di schizzatissimi capelli rossi che gli ondeggia sul capo, ricorda una specie di mastodontico ananas tatuato da capo a piedi.

«L’importante è che non mi perda i Sigur Rós» replica lei, facendo spallucce, le balze del vestitino di lino a righe gialle che ondeggiano appena seguendo i suoi movimenti.

«Vuoi qualcosa da bere anche tu o preferisci disidratarti sulla sabbia del forte?».

Rukia lo fissa da sotto in su, mentre Renji si infila fra le labbra una sigaretta e il guizzare rapido di una fiammella gli rischiara il volto per pochissimi centesimi di secondo.

«Mboh, dai, prendimi una birra» borbotta, dopo averci rimuginato sopra con fare assorto, e allontana la sigaretta tenendola in bilico fra l’indice e il medio, prima di sbuffare verso l’alto un grumo di fumo che si mischia alla nebbiolina grigiastra che aleggia a qualche palmo dalle loro teste.

«Lo sai che quando fumi sembri proprio un…» gli altoparlanti rovesciano sul pubblico le note stridenti di un assolo di chitarra e Renji è costretto a chinarsi su un fianco, per cercare di afferrare le considerazioni dell’amica.

«Cos’è che ti sembro?» urla, scrollando la cenere dalla sigaretta con un movimento accennato del pollice.

«… un dodicenne con la sua prima sigaretta in mano che cerca di fare colpo sui senpai delle superiori!» ripete Rukia, portandosi le mani a coppa davanti alle labbra, come fossero il suo personale megafono.

«Rukia!».

«Scusa, ti stavi dando troppe arie» commenta lei di fronte all’espressione scandalizzata dell’amico, il dito indice puntato nella sua direzione con fare ammonitore e un sorrisetto di divertito sarcasmo stampato sul viso.

«Non ti muovere di qui».

Rukia si intrufola con la grazia di un folletto dei boschi in mezzo alla massa umana sudata e chiassosa che si apre e si chiude a intervalli irregolari attorno a loro, scomparendo dallo sguardo stizzito di Renji.

Il ragazzo volta il capo in direzione del palco, attirato dal vociare della folla, che si ingrossa proprio come l’Atlantico gonfiato dalla risacca notturna, in tempo per distinguere i Kings of Leon che avanzano sul palco e unirsi all’atmosfera di eccitazione collettiva che serpeggia nel pubblico. Aspira un’altra boccata, il sapore dolciastro della nicotina che gli invade i polmoni e si mescola a quello salmastro della salsedine, lasciandogli un retrogusto vischioso sul dorso delle lingua. E poi butta la sigaretta ancora fumata per metà a terra e la schiaccia fra la suola dura del polacchino blu elettrico e la sabbia morbida e impastata di umidità dello spiazzo.

_« Hot as a fever, rattling bones»_

In quel coacervo di corpi umani in disordinato movimento che è la folla di un concerto, il contatto fisico casuale è tanto la norma che un gomito nella pancia o un piede pestato sono il bagaglio minimo con cui fare ritorno a casa. Per questo Renji non fa caso al paio di dita che gli tamburellano sulla spalla, sulla curva in cui termina l’orlo strappato del suo gilet di pelle.

È lo «Yo, hai da accendere, amico?» pronunciato con le sillabe tonde e familiari del suo giapponese nel mare di erre arrotate, consonanti aspirate e vocali nasali che lo circonda da quasi due giorni a farlo voltare, pronunciando un meccanico «Uh, sì, aspetta un secondo» mentre si caccia una mano nella tasca dei jeans neri sdruciti, frugandoci brevemente.

E per poco qualcosa non gli finisce nell’occhio.

È la più maestosa, intimidente cresta _rosa_ di capelli alla moicana che gli sia mai capitata davanti alla faccia. È soprattutto tanto colorata da spiccare nel buio illuminato a tratti imprecisi neanche brillasse di luce propria. È impossibile non lasciarsi scappare un mezzo sorriso supponente e una di quelle battute che, da sole, sarebbero in grado di scatenare la più cosmica delle risse.

«Soprattutto se è per dar fuoco a quella cresta da gallina sotto steroidi» ghigna, aprendo con l’unghia del pollice il coperchio di metallo dell’accendino, e poi aziona la pietra focaia. Alla luce della fiammella stretta che si allunga verso l’alto appare in un gioco di contorni ombreggiati il volto dello sconosciuto, che si china sul suo polso, una mano contro la bocca per schermare la brezza notturna.

Tutto ciò che il cervello di Renji riesce a elaborare nel momento in cui il profilo dell’altro gli rimbalza davanti agli occhi è un immenso e sorpresissimo «Uao», prima di andare in arresto forzato per i successivi trenta secondi.

_« I could just taste it, taste it»_

La voce di Caleb Followill sembra aver convenientemente coperto il suo commento, perché lo sconosciuto dalla cresta rosa non reagisce in nessuna maniera particolare, salvo tornare alla posizione eretta e sfilarsi la sigaretta dalle labbra, sbuffando via fumo. Un paio d’occhi ambrati si fissano incuriositi sulla sua fronte e per un attimo Renji crede di avere qualcosa di strano sulla faccia, magari un insetto gigantesco.

«Che sopracciglia fantastiche!» urla il tizio, sovrastando il rumore. La confusione e la musica e i Kings of Leon diventano un ricordo lontano, mentre il cervello di Renji si dimentica la procedura di riavvio e lui se ne resta a fissare il suo interlocutore più a lungo di quanto la decenza ammetta.

Bisogna capirlo: è la prima volta in vita sua che incontra qualcuno che non solo non lo prenda in giro per le sue sopracciglia, paragonandole a strani labirinti da attraversare con la punta della penna, ma gli faccia i complimenti. Ci ha lavorato per anni, su quelle sue due personali opere d’arte, trovare qualcuno che le _apprezzi_ è decisamente troppo, più irreale che vincere il primo premio della lotteria nazionale.

«Eh… dici sul serio?!» balbetta, perché non può essere vero, dev’essere uno scherzo, adesso si scoprirà che era tutto un trucco e quel tizio lo sta solo prendendo per i fondelli.

«Ti sembro uno che scherza? Sul serio, amico, devi averci lavorato su parecchio, è una roba fantastica!» e Renji deve restare a distanza ravvicinata di un tizio di cui neanche sa il nome, pur di afferrare ogni parola che pronuncia fuori dal bailamme di chitarre e percussioni e urla che affollano l’atmosfera, ma va bene così, tutto pur di imprimersi nella mente le sillabe esatte che gli vengono rivolte. Potesse, tirerebbe fuori il cellulare e chiederebbe all’illustre sconosciuto dalla cresta di gallina di ripeterle ancora una volta ma non si abbasserebbe mai a un livello simile. Non ancora.

«Ah. Uh. Sì. Grazie! Beh, sopracciglia del genere non puoi certo fartele nel giro di qualche giorno…».

«Cosa stavi dicendo della mia cresta? Prima, quando ti ho chiesto l’accendino» lo interrompe lo sconosciuto e si mette una mano sul fianco, pavoneggiandosi in anticipo per un complimento che è sicuro di aver appena perso. In tempi non sospetti Renji gli sbatterebbe in faccia la sua battutaccia più salace in meno di un battito di ciglia ma quel tizio può fare tutte le ruote che vuole, se continua a parlare bene delle sue sopracciglia. Si tocca la bandana tigrata sopra la fronte con fare ancora incredulo, ringrazia che sia notte perché la minuscola parte ancora lucida del suo cervello lo avverte che sta arrossendo miserevolmente come il dodicenne a cui accennava Rukia poco prima. Poi balbetta qualcosa di così inintelligibile in mezzo al caos, che è costretto a ripetersi urlando a gran voce.

«Dicevo che è… uhm… impressionante! Una cresta davvero impressionante. E molto rosa, sì. Mai visto niente di tanto rosa».

“Impressionante” è il termine più stupido che potesse venirgli in mente. Tutto però è meglio dell’”imbarazzante” che gli balla sulla lingua con tanta urgenza che ci vorrebbe un niente per tirarlo fuori ma, ehi, quel tizio è troppo un bravo ragazzo per meritarsi un insulto.

_«If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest»_

E poi, capelli improponibili a parte, ha degli accessori davvero niente male: Renji è quasi tentato di chiedergli dove li ha pescati, se su qualche sito Internet o in giro per Shibuya, e al diavolo il concerto, i Kings of Leon e tutta la Route du Rock, tu vedi se doveva volare fino in Francia per trovare l’unico giapponese di tutto l’arcipelago che apprezzasse il suo stile.

«Sì, già, anche questa qui non è cresciuta tutta da sola, eh... Beh, tecnicamente i capelli sono cresciuti per i fatti loro ma tagliarli, acconciarli, tingerli, metterci il gel, quello non lo fa mica Madre Natura mentre dormi la notte».

Il tizio si sfiora la cresta in punta di guanti – Renji non può fare a meno di notare quanto siano _di classe_ quei guanti di pelle, nonostante la loro scomodità nel pieno di Agosto – e lui annuisce gravemente perché, sì, finalmente qualcuno che capisce quanto impegno e pazienza ci vogliano per raggiungere risultati del genere; è così che funziona, non puoi decidere di diventare alla moda dalla sera alla mattina.

«Psst… Belle Sopracciglia… la tua birra…» sussurra Rukia improvvisamente alle sue spalle, piantandogli il collo freddo di una bottiglia contro le costole.

«Ah… uhm… grazie…» borbotta lui e neanche si volta, afferrando la sua birra alla cieca, ma l’amica non sembra offesa dal suo atteggiamento. I suoi grandi occhi blu si posano sulla gallina troppo cresciuta e troppo modaiola che sta conversando col suo migliore amico, e col suo sguardo ambrato si incrociano quasi per caso, prima che il tizio la squadri da capo a piedi e torni poi a concentrarsi su Renji.

«Era necessario tenere una manifestazione del genere in un campo sabbioso? Non è soltanto scomodo, è anche tremendamente sporco».

Un biondo allampanato, bello come una principessa delle favole e annoiato come quella vecchia zia che filava la lana, appare alle spalle dello sconosciuto o forse c’è sempre stato; difficile dirlo vista la sua capacità di passare inosservato e il modo in cui quell’enorme cresta rosa distolga l’attenzione da qualunque altro elemento nelle sue vicinanze.

«Andiamo, Jugo! Siamo in un vecchio forte militare, non senti la magia di quest’atmosfera?»

Lo sconosciuto esplode in una risata allargando le braccia, incurante di tutta la gente che li circonda, ma il suo compagno non rimane contagiato dal suo debordante entusiasmo.

«No».

Una cresta rosa crolla in avanti, piena di sconfitta rassegnazione, e poi il tizio sbuffa, scuotendo il capo, le spalle che sobbalzano violentemente quando si risolleva e ficca uno sguardo deciso dritto in faccia a Renji.

«Anche la tua ragazza fa tutte queste storie quando la trascini a un concerto rock o…» esordisce – Renji dovrebbe quasi sbrigarsi a chiedergli il nome o finirà davvero per chiamarlo “gallina mutante” per sbaglio e addio a qualsiasi possibilità di amicizia con una persona dotata di cotanto senso dello stile – e fa per appoggiarsi con un gomito alla spalla del suo compagno. Salvo dover spostare nuovamente il baricentro su entrambi i piedi, quando il biondo fa un passo indietro e gli nega qualsiasi genere di sostegno.

«Non sono la sua ragazza e amo il rock» e «È la mia migliore amica ed è qui per i Sigur Rós» sono pronunciati all’unisono, anche se la prima voce risulta assai più pacata della seconda. Renji sottolinea con urgenza infervorata il suo essere convenientemente single in questo preciso istante e il che, per lui, è abbastanza strano. Un bel pezzo della sua adolescenza è stato funestato dalla più potente e devastante delle cotte per la sua migliore amica e il resto delle sue attenzioni romantiche è sempre stato rivolto ad altre donne. Ci sarebbe la questione di una sua presunta “eccessiva adorazione” nei confronti del fratello maggiore di Rukia, a sentir lei, ma fra ossequioso rispetto e attrazione sessuale c’è una differenza abissale. Eppure eccolo lì, ben determinato a lasciare un’impressione duratura sul suo interlocutore, come se le sue sopracciglia da sole non avessero già fatto abbastanza.

«Oh, quindi non è la tua ragazza…».

C’è più significato nella sospensione studiata della frase che nella frase stessa, tanto che lo stomaco di Renji decide di darsi alla ginnastica olimpica e fare un triplo salto carpiato all’indietro sulla sbarra non appena le labbra dello sconosciuto si piegano in un sorriso che può essere semplicemente beffardo o anticipare chissà cosa. Neanche Renji sa bene a quale “che cosa” alluda la sua testa, è abbastanza confuso e il rumore, il caldo e la birra fredda che gli bagna le dita non lo aiutano a essere più lucido.

«Devo fare una telefonata di lavoro» interviene il biondo abitante delle favole, con lo stesso sguardo interessato di chi preferirebbe farsi appendere per le caviglie a un gancio da macellaio in un congelatore, piuttosto che restare altri tre secondi in mezzo a quel tipo di compagnia.

«Jugo, che palle, è Ferragosto anche in Giappone!» sbotta il tizio, e anche la sua cresta rosa sembra parecchio indignata, ma fa comunque per seguirlo quando il compagno non batte ciglio e si eclissa fra la folla come un bianco spettro dei Natali Passati.

«Niente, se lo perdo di vista mezzo secondo, quello prende e ritorna in Giappone anche in canoa. Beh… ci si vede in giro e ancora complimenti per le sopracciglia» lo saluta quello che continua a restare uno sconosciuto, puntando entrambi gli indici nella sua direzione e… è un occhiolino quello? Renji è quasi sicuro che sia un occhiolino ma magari ha visto male o magari era solo l’ennesimo tentativo di essere amichevole e, andiamo, gli ha fatto _di nuovo_ i complimenti per le sue sopracciglia? Troppa grazia per una sola serata.

«Oh, abbiamo fatto colpo, _Belle Sopracciglia_ ».

La voce comicamente seria di Rukia lo riporta all’istante con i piedi per terra.

«Nah! È solo che le persone che sanno cos’è lo stile si riconoscono a pelle. Insomma, hai visto che razza di piercing aveva alle orecchie?! Una vite e un bullone, woah, non è mica roba da poco… E vogliamo parlare di quei pantaloni a vita alta blu elettrico?! Cioè… dove la prende tutta quella roba fantastica?».

Rukia sorseggia tranquillamente il suo Sanbittèr in bottiglia di vetro dalla cannuccia, riservandosi di osservare lo spettacolo tutt’altro che trascurabile del suo migliore amico su di giri come non mai. Tecnicamente con quegli zigomi incendiati di rosso e gli occhi neri sfavillanti di pura esaltazione sembra davvero un dodicenne che ha appena fatto colpo sul senpai.

«E qualcuno ha fatto colpo su di te» constata laconica e, per quanto bassa sia la sua voce, Renji intercetta ogni singola parola e si ritrova a fronteggiare il sorrisetto da so-tutto-io che sfoggia la sua amica nei suoi momenti migliori. È tuttavia dannatamente vero, che Rukia di lui sappia tutto e il contrario di tutto.

«Ma lo hai sentito? Gli piacevano le mie sopracciglia! È una persona di buongusto, come si fa a non volergli bene?» e Renji suona più infervorato di quanto non vorrebbe ma si affretta ad allontanare il filo dei suoi pensieri da qualsiasi direzione strana le parole dell’amica lo vogliano portare.

«Mmh, e questo Mr. Buongusto ha un numero di cellulare o hai almeno avuto la decenza di chiedergli come si chiamava?».

«Uhm… no. Non mi guardare così, Rukia, non è che eravamo a un appuntamento combinato o che, mi ha fatto i complimenti per le sopracciglia… prima mi ha chiesto se avevo da accendere e poi mi ha fatto i complimenti… e dato che era un ragazzo davvero… davvero _bravo_ ho ricambiato la cortesia. Fine. Stop. Poi è arrivato quel suo amico…».

«Fidanzato» arguisce lei e tira su un’altra sorsata di Sanbittèr, preoccupandosi di fare tutto il rumore possibile, per quanto ben poco effetto possa avere in quella folla schiamazzante.

«Eh… cos…».

«Stolto! Non ci voleva una laurea per capirlo. Ha detto “ _anche_ la tua ragazza”, era parecchio sottinteso che il suo accompagnatore fosse il suo ragazzo. E ti ha puntato, nonostante tutto questo. Scommetto che ti ha parlato direttamente in giapponese, quando ti ha chiesto l’accendino, uh?».

«Come… sì, ma questo che c’entra…».

«Poteva parlarti in inglese o francese, no? Mica siamo a Tokyo. E tu non hai esattamente l’aspetto del tipico giapponese medio, Renji».

Renji ha urgentemente bisogno di buttare giù la birra, prima che si riscaldi e diventi una brodaglia imbevibile, e per poco non si strozza a tracannarla tutto d’un fiato ma non c’è altro modo per recuperare un minimo di calma. Non sa onestamente più per cosa essere scioccato, se per le brillanti deduzioni di Rukia o per il fatto che le orecchie gli stiano letteralmente andando a fuoco all’idea che quella sottospecie di gallina fashion – un uomo! – potrebbe aver manifestato interesse per lui.

«Ma che vorresti insinuare…».

«Non ci arrivi da solo? Per capire che eri giapponese, probabilmente ti aveva già notato da prima. Magari ci aveva sentito parlare fra di noi – ti fai notare così facilmente con tutto il rumore che fai – e ha usato la scusa più vecchia del mondo per attaccare bottone, non appena mi sono allontanata».

Rukia condisce la logica stringente del suo discorso con una semplice scrollata di spalle e a Renji per poco non cade la bottiglia di mano. Sarebbe anche sensato ma lui non ci avrebbe mai pensato… non è certo il tipo da fare dietrologie e poi tutta questa voglia improvvisa di accoppiarlo con un illustre seppur stilosissimo sconosciuto da dove arriva?

«Certo, avrebbe potuto evitare di essere fidanzato. Non è molto corretto…».

«Ma per quanto ne sappiamo è solo un bravissimo ragazzo, amante della moda e del rock come il sottoscritto! Poteva essere l’occasione giusta per farsi un nuovo amico» insiste Renji ma perde un bel pezzo della sua sicurezza, quando Rukia gli lancia una delle sue occhiate eloquenti.

«E che bel modo di farsi un amico senza nemmeno chiedergli il nome… o forse eri troppo occupato a contemplare il suo profilo da _bravo ragazzo_?».

Renji non risponde. È già troppo occupato a chiedersi per quale mistero glorioso il suo cervello abbia smesso di funzionare tanto a lungo, perché si sia sentito tanto a disagio di fronte a uno sconosciuto. Sarebbe più che naturale affermare che quel complimento lo abbia spiazzato. Perché è vero, per chiunque altro quel ragionamento potrebbe suonare ridicolo, ma è la prima volta che qualcuno spende complimenti per un impegno all’apparenza tanto futile quanto dedicare dieci anni della sua vita a ricoprirsi la fronte di tatuaggi. Eppure questo basta a spiegare la sorpresa iniziale, la soddisfazione, non il cervello in errore irreversibile e lo stomaco che balla un tip-tap sfrenato fra il fegato e la milza.

«Io so soltanto che mi sono distratto abbastanza da perdermi i Kings of Leon, dannazione!» taglia corto, come se bastasse una semplice dichiarazione per rispedire al mittente ogni orrido sospetto.

E Rukia vorrebbe anche insistere ma il caldo è una morsa umida e soffocante attorno alla sua gola e il sentore fresco e frizzante del Sanbittèr è l’unico rimedio capace di alleviare ogni suo fastidio quindi cessa diplomaticamente ogni altro genere di rintuzzamenti nei confronti del suo migliore amico.

Renji si volta, di tanto in tanto, butta sguardi qua e là fra la folla, si dimentica del palco e del resto del concerto, quasi si aspettasse di veder rispuntare una certa cresta da gallina da un momento all’altro ma di fortuna ne ha avuta fin troppa, per riuscire ad avere una seconda occasione. Il karma poi è bastardo, ti si rivolta contro con virulenza se ottieni troppo e troppo in fretta.

Alla fine decide di lasciar perdere e prova a godersi quegli ultimi dieci minuti di concerto che ancora gli restano. È lì per il rock, non per abbordare il suo nuovo stilista!

~

«I passeggeri del volo AM6041 sono pregati di recarsi al Gate K47 per effettuare le procedure di imbarco».

Lo squillo metallico dell’avviso e la voce robotica e pesante di un anonimo annunciatore sprofondano l’intera sala d’aspetto in un istante di quasi silenzio, un abbassamento collettivo del rumore che dura il tempo necessario perché l’annuncio si ripeta in inglese. Dopodiché Rukia rituffa la testa nell’enorme tomo che stringe fra le dita, mentre Renji se ne resta sdraiato a gambe larghe e mani intrecciate sulla pancia a fissare la volta intrecciata di legno e vetro che costituisce il soffitto del Terminal 2E. Il Charles de Gaulle è un aeroporto immenso ma ancora più gigantesca è la sua disperata voglia di fare un sonnellino.

«Non ti addormentare, avrai tutto il tempo per farlo una volta che saremo sull’aereo» lo richiama l’amica, senza staccare lo sguardo da una lettura che la sta coinvolgendo al punto da rischiare di distrarre anche lei da qualsiasi avviso.

«Cosa vuoi che sia un sonnellino? Dormo con un occhio aperto e…».

«Tu non dormi mai con un occhio aperto. Tu entri in coma profondo e non c’è modo di svegliarti, neanche se ti prendo a calci. E, no, non ci tengo a trascinarti per i piedi fino all’imbarco» spiega lei, stringendosi nelle spalle, coperte dal tessuto di filo sottilissimo e traforato di uno scaldacuore bianco che le dà un aspetto evanescente, uno di quei particolari che a Renji ricordano sempre perché è stato così a lungo e senza speranza perso per lei.

«Dimmi quello che ti pare ma io sono distrutto quindi, se vuoi scusarmi» insiste lui e fa cadere i Rayban sulla sommità del naso con un colpetto dell’indice, sprofondando in avanti nella sua sedia di legno e apprestandosi a fare un viaggio di sola andata per il mondo dei sogni.

« _Cresta rosa_ ».

Rukia non aggiunge altro e tanto basta perché l’amico torni a sedere dritto come un fuso, lanciandole un’occhiataccia da dietro lo schermo brunito degli occhiali.

«Oh ma… ti stai fissando con quel tizio! Inoue non sarà contenta di sapere che vai in giro a, sai, puntare ragazzi che hanno buongusto nel vestire».

Rukia inclina la testa di lato, fronteggiando il sorrisetto provocatore del suo amico con una smorfia divertita. Se vuole giocare questo gioco, rischia di essere travolto da un’ondata di sarcasmo di proporzioni epiche.

«Non sono io che sobbalzo in preda al batticuore al solo sentirlo nominare. E quella gallina punkettara non può competere con Orihime».

«Per essere una gallina, devi ammettere che è una bella gallina. Ha stile».

Renji si fa così mortalmente serio che Rukia è quasi tentata di graziarlo e tornare alle sue letture, fingendo di non aver notato il mal riuscito tentativo di fare i complimenti a una persona senza risultare irrimediabilmente affascinato dalla suddetta.

«Innamorato di una gallina… è proprio vero che _non possiamo scegliere chi amare_ » finge un sospiro da damigella vittoriana scandalizzata, coprendosi la bocca con il libro che stringe a due mani. Renji solleva anche gli occhiali, a sottolineare la misura del suo personale sconforto, e replica più che semplicemente offeso.

«Rukia, ma che stai insinuando… ho detto che è un bel ragazzo… no, anzi, una _bella gallina_ , mica ho detto che me lo voglio sposare!».

«E poi sei arrossito. Proprio come quando ti ha fatto i complimenti per le sopracciglia».

Renji non può vederlo, perché Rukia tiene ben coperta la sua bocca mostrandogli solo un paio di occhi grandi e beffardamente fissi su di lui, ma è sicuro che dietro al secondo volume di “1Q84” ci sia il sorrisone più bastardo e malizioso che l’amica possa mai avergli rivolto.

Non sa come prendere tutta questa situazione: lui e Rukia sono stati sempre abbastanza complici a proposito della rispettiva vita amorosa – per lo meno superata la fase adolescenziale del “sono innamorato di te ma sei la mia migliore amica e non posso mandare tutto all’aria” – ma si è sempre trattato di parlare di ragazze e trovarsi d’accordo sul fatto che piacessero ad entrambi. Esprimere giudizi non soltanto estetici su un altro uomo? Non è solo complicato ma… perché le insinuazioni dell’amica dovrebbero avere un fondamento?

Eppure l’immagine del volto di quello sconosciuto dalla cresta rosa improvvisamente delineato dalla fiammella del suo accendino, i contorni che risaltano nel chiaroscuro aranciato di quella brevissima vampata, continuano a saltargli alla mente, un ricordo impresso a fuoco come un marchio sulla carne viva, di quelli che fanno sussultare anche soltanto a sfiorare per sbaglio la pelle ormai cicatrizzata.

«Rukia… c’è una spiegazione ben chiara per… LA GALLINA!».

L’urlo di Renji si perde solo per metà in mezzo al caos affrettato del terminal, rimbalza sulle vetrate e giunge al destinatario come un cumulo interrotto di vocali prive di senso ma tanto basta per farlo voltare. Anche Rukia volta il capo, i corti capelli neri che le schiaffeggiano le guance, nella direzione verso cui stanno puntando gli occhi neri.

Si ritrova così a osservare dal vivo il breve ma eloquente sguardo di riconoscimento che schizza da un punto all’altro del terminal, quel genere di occhiata euforica che due sconosciuti legati da un vago desiderio di approfondire la loro conoscenza difficilmente si scambierebbero.

E poi lo sconosciuto solleva un braccio oltre la sua cresta, agitandolo in aria nella maniera più teatrale possibile, prima di dirigersi nella loro direzione in compagnia del suo biondo e fiabesco accompagnatore.

«Guarda chi si rivede! Questa non può essere una coincidenza!» ghigna il tizio, allegro come un bambino davanti alla sua nuova Playstation 4, e poco ci scappa che si metta a saltellare ma il contegno compassato del suo ragazzo glielo impedisce.

«No che non può esserlo. Sono due giapponesi di ritorno a casa dopo il termine del festival, cosa credevi, che ci avessero pedinato fino all’aeroporto solo per incontrarci?».

Jugo – questo è il nome del biondo a sentire il suo ragazzo – pare essere specializzato nel distruggere ogni genere di atmosfera e i due amici cominciano a chiedersi se il lavoro a cui è tanto legato non consista nel presentarsi alle feste per farle finire prima del tempo.

«Beh, perché no?» scoppia a ridere l’altro, abbastanza di buonumore da mantenere il suo contegno sbruffone, nonostante ogni tentativo di essere smontato dalle osservazioni pedanti del suo ragazzo.

Rukia si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio, rivolgendosi a Renji con aria complice, ma lui è troppo impegnato a fissare incredulo il ragazzo dalla cresta rosa, come se fosse un’apparizione evocata dopo averne pronunciato per tre volte il nome davanti allo specchio.

«Oh… ah, così anche voi siete diretti in Giappone! Pensavo foste solo, sai, i due soliti Europei che hanno studiato giapponese perché sono fissati con i manga…» esclama Renji, lesto nel recuperare la parlantina ma non altrettanto nel controllare il contenuto dei suoi discorsi prima che gli escano dalla bocca.

«Ah! A dire la verità, il nostro Jugo, qui» esordisce lo sconosciuto, circondando le spalle del suo ragazzo e battendogli energicamente un palmo contro il braccio «è tedesco purosangue ma vive in Giappone da… da quanto, Jugo? Saranno quasi vent’anni, eh? Ma io sono soltanto mezzo tedesco. L’altra metà è tutta giapponese autentica!».

Il ragazzo ancora senza nome sembra aver passato la vita a presentarsi in quel modo, vista l’enfasi e la sicurezza con cui mette in fila tutte le sillabe e il gesto teatrale con cui si batte il petto con le nocche delle dita. Rukia solleva entrambe le sopracciglia in un’espressione di represso divertimento, prima di concentrarsi su chi le sembra l’unica persona sana di tutta la compagnia.

«Quindi tu saresti… Jugo…. E tu…».

«Jugram» la interrompe educatamente il biondo, lanciando la prima occhiata di vera e profonda indignazione in direzione del suo ragazzo.

«Jugram Haschwalth è il mio nome completo. Jugo è un deprecabile diminutivo che il qui presente Ba…».

«Bazz-B! Solo. Bazz. B. È questo il mio nome» interviene il ragazzo e copre con una mano la sua bocca, interrompendo bruscamente la conversazione, guadagnandosi la più letale delle occhiate da parte di un paio di freddi occhi verdi.

«Io sono Rukia Kuchiki».

Jugram annuisce alla sua presentazione, mentre Bazz sembra molto più curioso di conoscere prima di subito il nome del suo migliore amico.

«Renji Abarai».

Renji è laconico quanto assorto nel contemplare la gallina – no, si chiama Bazz-B, ha un nome con cui può finalmente chiamarlo ed evitare figuracce – che gli sta di fronte e che non si lascia scappare la sua seconda occasione per attaccare bottone.

«E così è la vostra prima volta a La Route du Rock, eh?» esordisce Bazz-B ed è drammaticamente ovvio che stia infarcendo il suo discorso di doppi sensi, tanto che sia Renji sia Rukia piegano un labbro in una smorfia quasi all’unisono ma è il primo a rispondere per entrambi.

«Beh, sì. Ci piace la musica rock ma non siamo tutti così pieni di grana da poterci permettere un viaggio in Europa ogni volta che ci viene la voglia».

Renji si raddrizza contro la sedia, il bordo dello schienale che gli sega le scapole e solleva la testa in una mossa sfrontata: il dodicenne impacciato che è in lui se ne torna a dormire, ora che stabilire chi è o no un novellino in fatto di gusti musicali diventa una vera questione di principio.

Bazz non è ancora sicuro se quella nota aspra nella voce roca dell’altro gli piaccia o meno ma si sta divertendo a punzecchiare l’interessante semi-sconosciuto che ha inizialmente attirato le sue attenzioni per semplici motivi di estetica.

«Oh, andiamo, io e Jugo non siamo mica due figli di papà! Ok, Jugo ha l’aspetto da spietato manager in carriera» se la ride lui e lo sguardo dei presenti cade sul tailleur rigorosamente bianco e su quella che è una valigetta di pelle stretta dalle dita lunghe e pallide di Haschwalth.

«Ma ci siamo sudati ogni yen per comprarci un biglietto alla Route dal 2006 a questa parte. Adoro il rock e Jugo… Jugo finge che non gli faccia troppo schifo. In cambio io gli faccio compagnia, quando mi trascina a vedere quegli interminabili concerti di musica classica!».

«Musica da camera» lo corregge Haschwalth, anche se il tono della sua voce vira più nella direzione di «incolto animale, quante volte dovrò ripetertelo» che in quella dell’educata precisazione, tanto che Bazz-B comprende perfettamente l’antifona e si rivolge a lui con indignazione.

«Ehi, dai, non puoi pretendere che mi ricordi di qualcosa che farebbe addormentare qualsiasi essere umano normal…».

«Qualche preferenza o ami indifferentemente qualsiasi combinazione?» lo interrompe Rukia, la voce bassa e stentorea, guadagnandosi un’occhiata incredula da parte di Bazz-B e una leggermente sollevata da parte di Haschwalth.

«Non ho specifiche preferenze ma se devo compilare una classifica personale, direi che il trio di pianoforte si guadagna sicuramente le prime posizioni. Haydn e Schumann, soprattutto».

La cadenza di Haschwalth dà un’impressione di lentezza che non è per nulla legata all’incapacità di formulare frasi complesse in quella che è soltanto la sua lingua d’adozione. Sembra piuttosto deciso a scegliere con cura ogni termine che usa, prima di formulare un pensiero di senso comune, una ricercatezza che diventa particolarmente efficace, quando si tratta di comunicare impressioni più elaborate.

«Oh… anch’io preferisco il pianoforte ma il mio primo amore resta sempre Mozart» risponde prontamente Rukia, posando il suo libro sulle ginocchia e sporgendosi appena nella direzione del suo interlocutore, che le sta di fronte ancora in piedi.

«Che sonate?».

«Da non crederci. Allora c’è qualcun altro che ha meno di sessant’anni e apprezza quella roba!» sbotta Bazz-B, allargando le braccia con fare incredulo.

«In effetti è la prima volta che vedo Rukia parlare di Mozart e tutta quella gente lì con qualcuno della nostra età…» ammette Renji, condividendo la sensazione di essere stati appena messi entrambi da parte in quella discussione.

«Aggiungici che è anche la prima volta che incontri una persona interessante come il sottoscritto».

Renji trova il comportamento di Bazz-B a dir poco _irritante_. E quel genere di scambio salace e abrasivo di battute lo diverte, in un modo che trova incoerente, ma non può fare a meno di sporgersi verso l’alto, i palmi premuti contro le ginocchia, e ribattere immediatamente.

«Avresti ragione, se non fossi mai uscito di casa in vita mia, però».

Anche Bazz-B ghigna, un’espressione urtata che gli incurva gli angoli della bocca, e si appresta a rispondergli per le rime.

« I passeggeri del volo JL 46 sono pregati di recarsi al Gate K23 per effettuare le procedure di imbarco».

La voce monotona dell’annunciatore spegne sul nascere qualsivoglia tentativo del ragazzo dai capelli rosa di ribattere ma non gli impedisce di lanciare al suo interlocutore uno sguardo di sfida, perché la loro conversazione è tutt’altro che terminata.

Le posizioni assegnate sui loro biglietti non sembrano altrettanto d’accordo su questo punto: i rispettivi posti a sedere si ritrovano non solo separati dalla fila centrale ma ai due capi diametralmente opposti dell’affollatissima fusoliera. Né Rukia né Haschwalth scommetterebbero un solo centesimo che i loro chiassosi compagni se ne rimarranno a braccia conserte a godersi tutti i film che la compagnia possa offrire loro durante un volo di sedici ore.

«Credo proprio che mi farò una passeggiatina per il corridoio… per sgranchire le gambe» sbuffa infatti Bazz-B, un secondo prima che l’insegna delle cinture slacciate si illumini, allungando le braccia sopra la sua testa e poi mettendo mano alla chiusura di plastica e ferro.

«Ottima idea, il rischio di trombosi in una cabina pressurizzata è alto» lo rassicura Haschwalth, cavando il suo portatile dalla valigetta e aprendolo cerimoniosamente sopra il tavolino di fronte al suo sedile.

«Cazzo, Jugo, lasciatelo dire ma porti più sfiga di un gatto nero!» sbotta il ragazzo, che non sa bene cosa sia una “trombosi” ma, dal tono del fidanzato, è più che sicuro che si tratti di qualcosa di terribile.

«Penso che dovrei alzarmi… mica ci resisto tutto questo tempo seduto…» borbotta Renji, fingendo di parlare fra sé e sé ma a voce sufficientemente alta perché Rukia possa sentirlo e… dispensare qualcuno dei suoi saggi consigli, per impedirgli di fare la figura del liceale in gita scolastica forse?

«E magari farti una passeggiatina verso il fondo della cabina, sulla fila di destra» annuisce Rukia con un sorriso ironico, la testa già per metà rivolta al suo libro.

«Magari perché in quella direzione ci sono anche i bagni. Non ti è saltato in mente che…».

«Ehi».

La frase se ne resta bruscamente mozzata a mezz’aria insieme al fiato, quando una voce entusiasta e dispettosa fa capolino subito sopra la sua nuca, cogliendolo totalmente di sorpresa. Un brivido feroce gli squassa le vertebre e gli afferra forte la bocca dello stomaco, mentre si volta e prova a scacciare ogni brandello di insicurezza che gli resta attaccato alla pelle.

«Che ca… velocità!» ghigna Renji e non è ben chiaro se si tratti di una paresi facciale o di un tentativo di azzannare l’altro per averlo fatto sentire, per la terza volta in due giorni, un dodicenne in piena crisi ormonale.

«Mi sembrava che avessimo lasciato certe questioni in sospeso, giù al terminal…» replica lesto Bazz-B e si china sul ragazzo, un gomito premuto contro la spalliera e un piede incastrato contro il lato del sedile.

«Già…» annuisce Renji e l’atmosfera che si addensa attorno a loro sembra più quella di uno scontro fisico imminente che non di una civile conversazione fra due quasi perfetti sconosciuti.

«E poi voglio sapere chi è il tuo tatuatore perché, dannazione se ha fatto un bel lavoro».

Bang.

Quel bastardo sembra farlo apposta e riesce ogni volta a coccolare il suo ego, andando a insistere sullo stesso punto, neanche gli andasse a infilare una mano nelle mutande per… no, pessimo, orribile paragone. I suoi complimenti assomigliano piuttosto piacevolissimi grattini dietro le orecchie e Renji detesta sentirsi come un cane randagio in cerca di carezze – maledizione a lui e alle sue carenze affettive – ma non può fare a meno di perdere ogni spirito combattivo ogni volta che l’altro torna a insistere su quanto gli piaccia il suo look.

E vorrebbe pure obiettare che suona falsissimo ma non è così, perché il tono del suo interlocutore è come quello di un bambino, capriccioso ma assolutamente sincero.

«Non pensavo ti interessassero così tanto i tatuaggi…» arguisce alla fine, accomodandosi a gambe larghe sul suo sedile e provando ad assumere una posa da spaccone.

«Oh, mi interessa qualsiasi cosa possa rendere il mio aspetto ancora più unico!».

Non sa se sia la frase in sé o il modo convinto con cui è stata pronunciata ma Rukia è costretta a seppellire la faccia fra le pagine di “1Q84” per non scoppiare a ridere poco cerimoniosamente in faccia al ragazzo. Urge fare qualcosa, non può reggere per sedici ore il suo migliore amico che flirta inconsapevolmente con una gallina amante del rock appollaiata sul suo sedile come un avvoltoio.

«Uhm…» esordisce, schiarendosi la voce, ma Renji e Bazz sono immersi senza speranza di ritorno in una fitta discussione a proposito del migliore e del peggiore tatuatore di Tokyo e dintorni.

«Signori!» li richiama, alzandosi in piedi con aria grave e attirando l’attenzione anche del passeggero che occupa il posto finestrino di fianco al suo.

Quando finalmente sollevano il capo – due occhiate stranite in modo assai diverso, soprattutto perché Renji non la osserva con fare scocciato – Rukia si schiarisce la voce, come una consumata attrice, e tiene il libro contro lo sterno con un sorriso innocente.

«Dato che vorrei leggere il mio libro senza, sapete, sentirmi parlottare nelle orecchie e… dato che non mi va di disturbarvi, se il qui presente Bazz-B non ha nulla in contrario, posso benissimo occupare il suo posto fino a quando… beh, fino a quando non avrete finito di parlarvi».

Se all’apparenza di qualsiasi estraneo il sorriso di Rukia può sembrare illuminato di sincera preoccupazione, a Renji basta mezza occhiata per capire che sta mettendo su una delle sue recite sleali per lasciarli soli e andare a godersi in santa pace il resto del viaggio.

«Se a Jugo non dà fastidio, ti pare» ribatte Bazz-B, scrollando le spalle con indifferenza, e si perde lo scambio di sguardi riconoscenti che i due amici si scambiano di fronte al suo viso distratto.

Quando Rukia scivola verso il corridoio, però, è altrettanto lesto a occupare il suo posto, accomodarsi senza tante cerimonie, sollevare il piede sinistro e posarlo sul ginocchio destro. Il tutto sotto l’occhiata guardinga del passeggero del posto finestrino che, accerchiato da due simili fenomeni dello stile, non è tanto sicuro di riuscire a trascorrere tranquillamente la trasvolata che li attende.

«Buona chiacchierata» augura loro Rukia, senza pretendere di essere davvero ascoltata, e la conversazione fra i due ragazzi si fa fitta prima ancora che si sia allontanata.

«Disturbo? Il _caro Bazz_ sembrava desideroso di discutere con Renji, così ho proposto cambio di posto per poter leggere in silenzio. Sempre se tu sei d’accordo, naturalmente».

Haschwalth fronteggia a schiena drittissima lo schermo del suo portatile, un MacBook Air bianco e sottilissimo, la superficie lucida che grida pulizia e meticoloso ordine da ogni centimetro quadrato di plastica. Rukia ha una passione sfrenata per gli accessori bianchi e si sente maleducata a fissare ostentatamente il computer, mentre dovrebbe cercare lo sguardo del suo interlocutore, ma non può fare a meno di lanciare occhiate ammirate a quella piccola meraviglia.

Si sente squadrata dagli evanescenti occhi verdi del biondo, soppesata nel tentativo di distinguere se si tratti di una chiassosa minaccia o di una civile compagna di viaggio. L’esito dell’esame mentale di Haschwalth sembra favorevole, perché annuisce brevemente col capo, prima di voltarsi e tornare a concentrarsi sullo schermo.

«Se il tuo unico scopo è leggere senza disturbarmi con continui approcci verbali, non ho alcun problema».

La pronuncia di Haschwalth è priva di ogni inflessione, eccetto per una lievissima tendenza ad indurire alcune consonanti, ma Rukia neanche se ne accorgerebbe, se non fosse stata informata a proposito delle sue origini. Anche la sua voce le dà una strana sensazione di accuratezza esasperata, quel genere di attenzione che rischia di vanificare ogni azione per seguire pedissequamente le regole.

«Allora andremo molto d’accordo, sono venuta fin qui proprio in cerca di pace» annuisce Rukia incoraggiante e si siede al suo fianco.

«Sì, capisco a cosa alludi…» replica distrattamente Haschwalth, il rumore delle dita lunghe che battono di tanto in tanto sulla tastiera come un estemporaneo scroscio di pioggia.

«Bartholomeus sa essere più ingestibile di un bambino in età prescolare, delle volte».

Rukia solleva il capo, gli occhi spalancati, senza riuscire a frenare il moto di curiosità che l’ha assalita. È seduta lì da neanche trenta secondi e sa già il vero nome di Bazz-B. E anche il motivo per cui si affanna a tenerlo nascosto…

«Oh… Oh, sì! Anche Renji diventa molto chiassoso, quando… beh, sempre. A meno che non stia dormendo».

La conversazione sembra arenarsi lì, fra l’accenno educato di Haschwalth, che non stacca mai lo sguardo dal suo portatile, e il gesto con cui Rukia si volta, tornando a leggere come se questo fosse il suo unico cruccio.

La successiva ora e mezza trascorre fra il ticchettio monotono delle dita sulla tastiera e le pagine più o meno rapidamente sfogliate del libro. Poi Haschwalth si riscuote dalla sua stasi lavorativa, scrolla via la stanchezza dai muscoli anchilosati e intreccia le mani davanti al petto allungando le braccia, prima di lasciarsi ricadere contro lo schienale del sedile.

«Sei un lavoratore instancabile, uh? È la prima pausa che fai dall’inizio del viaggio» butta lì Rukia, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal libro, con la calcolata indifferenza di chi finge di star attaccando bottone per pura educazione.

«Ci sono urgenze che non possono aspettare la fine delle vacanze, temo» replica Haschwalth con aria professionale, massaggiandosi la sommità del naso con l’indice e il pollice incastrati sotto la montatura degli occhiali.

«E nonostante tutto questo, hai comunque voluto accompagnare il tuo ragazzo fin qui».

«Avevo delle ferie arretrate da smaltire in ogni caso e… mmh… Bartholomeus sa essere molto insistente, quando si incapriccia dei suoi passatempi».

La nota di sottile condiscendenza – o irritazione? – è tanto palpabile nella voce del biondo, che Rukia si fa più audace, mentre cerca di mettere insieme i pezzi dello stranissimo rapporto che sembrano avere quei due ragazzi.

«Posso… osare farti una domanda un po’ indiscreta?» esordisce, posando il libro ancora aperto sulle ginocchia.

«Non posso sapere se è indiscreta, finché non me la poni».

Haschwalth non sembra propenso né a parlare né tantomeno a negarsi e l’esitazione della ragazza dura il tempo necessario a dirsi che è una gran sfacciata ma le piacerebbe avere elementi concreti a disposizione, prima di mandare Renji in un vicolo cieco. E il suo interlocutore la incuriosisce, in un modo tutto legato alla sua strana flemma, compassata e inefficiente assieme.

«Non sei in ogni caso obbligato a rispondermi».

Fa un respiro profondo e poi schiude le labbra, gli occhi ancora nascosti dietro le palpebre socchiuse. Attorno a loro l’interno dell’aereo sta già lentamente sprofondando nella melma torpida e confusa che stordisce ogni passeggero di un volo transcontinentale. Lei stessa comincia a sentirsi discretamente insonnolita.

«Tu e Bazz-B siete… come potrei metterla… poco convenzionali come coppia? Dal modo in cui lo descrivi e vi… ponete l’uno con l’altro, sembrate più due amici di vecchia data che… uhm… fidanzati?».

A Rukia quel ragazzo dà l’impressione di una persona riservata, al punto da essere molto geloso della sua vita privata. Non rimarrebbe sorpresa se, in maniera civile, le intimasse di farsi i fatti suoi o evitasse di rispondere.

Haschwalth si limita a posare i gomiti sui braccioli e intrecciare le dita davanti al naso, fissandosi le nocche con profondo interesse. La questione sembra destinata a cadere lì ma è proprio quando la ragazza sta per rinunciare che il biondo interviene, pacato e misurato come sempre.

«Si può dire che io e Bartholomeus abbiamo superato da molto quella fase in cui effusioni e rassicurazioni affettive sono necessarie».

«Ah, quindi è questo l’amore platonico di cui tutti parlano» annuisce Rukia compita, le punte delle dita che si toccano fra loro, e maschera come meglio può il pensiero repentino che quei due assomigliano sempre di più a una coppia sposata senza più contatti fisici dall’alba dei tempi.

«Sì e no. Non mi azzarderei a usare termini simili per quella che è… un’amicizia che ha deviato dal suo percorso normale» spiega Haschwalth, sfilandosi lentamente gli occhiali e mantenendone il ponte fra il pollice e l’indice, come se li stesse bilanciando.

Rukia è stupita dalla naturalezza compassata con cui quel ragazzo sta descrivendo la sua situazione sentimentale. Qui non si tratta di parlare del modo strano e inusuale in cui ha conosciuto la sua fiamma, né tantomeno di qualche episodio esilarante da tenere sempre sottomano per riempire quei discorsi superficiali che si intrattengono con un compagno di viaggio occasionale, qualcuno che si potrebbe benissimo non incontrare mai più per il resto della propria vita.

Jugram Haschwalth le sta parlando dei suoi problemi sentimentali con la stessa fredda lucidità con cui si discute di noiose questioni lavorative, di una riunione condominiale andata male o dell’azienda pubblica che non ritira l’immondizia nei giorni prestabiliti.

«Oh, capisco» si limita ad annuire condiscendente ma Haschwalth agita la mano che stringe ancora gli occhiali a destra e a sinistra, come se fosse un tergicristallo.

«No, non credo. Non si tratta di quella… come posso dire… di quel tipo di amicizia con… _benefici_ » esita il biondo, aggirandosi fra le parole con la cautela di chi non vuole scendere nella volgarità colloquiale che si riserva soltanto agli amici più stretti, finché non trova i termini giusti per rendere il suo discorso il più sterile possibile.

«Io e Bartholomeus siamo perfettamente consci di essere in una relazione sentimentale ma è un genere di rapporto che sta subendo l’usura del tempo, se mi si passa la metafora».

Ciò da cui Rukia è più colpita è lo sguardo di Haschwalth, fisso sui suoi occhiali come se stesse calcolando a mente una complessa equazione matematica, e il modo stesso in cui sta discettando del suo rapporto con Bazz-B ha la flemma del professore universitario che illustra un teorema ai suoi studenti.

«Da come ne parli, sembra quasi che tu abbia vissuto con riluttanza anche il solo fatto di stare assieme a lui come… uhm… amanti?» replica quietamente Rukia, ripensando al termine usato poco prima da Haschwalth. “Deviare” non è esattamente il modo più felice per descrivere una relazione che dovrebbe essere cambiata nel modo migliore possibile, almeno stando a sentire quello che raccontano tutte le storie sui migliori amici che finiscono assieme.

«Il grande problema di Bartholomeus è la sua innata capacità di buttarsi nelle cose a testa bassa e trascinare con un certo entusiasmo anche gli altri con sé ma di non riuscire a… mantenere le promesse con il passare del tempo».

Haschwalth socchiude gli occhi in un gesto quasi impercettibile, impedendo al suo sguardo di vagare più lontano, in un luogo e un tempo avulsi dalla fusoliera in cui sono rinchiusi. Non è mai stato incline alle confidenze sulle proprie scelte e i propri dubbi ma Rukia Kuchiki gli ispira fiducia e appropriata riservatezza. Di più, Rukia Kuchiki appartiene a una delle famiglie dalla storia più nobile e antica di tutta Tokyo e, nel suo personale sistema di valori, quel particolare conta al punto da farlo sciogliere in confidenze tanto private. Non al punto da parlare del suo delicatissimo incarico lavorativo, però; non ha _così tanta_ fiducia nel suo prossimo.

«Forse è soltanto una crisi passeggera, uno di quei momenti di svolta in cui bisogna ripensare alla propria vita assieme» ammette Rukia, beneducata e apparentemente distaccata come anni di bon ton a casa Kuchiki le hanno insegnato, trattenendo a stento la sfrenata voglia di lasciarsi andare al pettegolezzo da scuole superiori, quello sussurrato nelle soste ai bagni o in fila per comprarsi il pranzo alla mensa.

«Sì, forse questo viaggio sarà occasione di un’opportuna riflessione per entrambi».

La voce di Haschwalth è lontana, altrove come lo è il suo sguardo, mentre ripiega le stanghette degli occhiali e le ripone nella loro custodia di pelle bianca. Ogni gesto sotto lo sguardo di Rukia si svolge come un passaggio meccanico di una catena di montaggio ben oliata: il computer viene spento, richiuso e infilato nella valigetta, il tavolino di plastica del sedile viene sollevato e rimesso al suo posto, una mascherina di stoffa nera viene cavata fuori e una sveglia viene impostata su un cellulare anch’esso bianchissimo.

Il “buonanotte” che Haschwalth le rivolge è solo la penultima fase di un lungo rituale ben collaudato e Rukia se ne ritorna al suo libro, abbandonandosi alla veglia insonnolita che non le permette di scivolare nel sonno ma non la rende lucida abbastanza da capire il senso esatto delle parole che ballano sul foglio bianco.

«Insomma, io ero all’ingresso del Seioubo e un coglione della sicurezza mi fa: “Le galline dovrebbero stare a letto a quest’ora della sera” e io gli ho tirato una ginocchiata nelle palle perché, oh, come ti permetti con quella pelata da quattro soldi di offendere il sottoscritto».

Bazz-B fa rumore, costringendo anche il loro vicino di posto a rigirarsi sotto la coperta leggera che non basta a schermare la sua incontenibile personalità. Straborda fuori dai sedili e invade lo spazio personale di chiunque voglia farsi un paio d’ore di sonno senza sobbalzare di continuo alla minima fluttuazione dell’aereo e il suo discorso è un’accozzaglia orgogliosa di gesti esagerati ed estemporanee dichiarazioni bellicose contro chi si osa attentare al suo bene più prezioso: la sua cresta. Per questo Renji non può fare a meno di punzecchiarlo su quel particolare grandiosamente ridicolo. Per quanto sia disposto ad ammettere che ha tutte le ragioni di questo mondo per vantarsi, non ha alcuna intenzione di diventare il suo pubblico adorante. Non ancora, per lo meno.

«Non puoi picchiare un povero cristo solo perché ti dice la verità, però» ghigna e l’altro sbatte il palmo della mano con indignazione contro il bracciolo che li separa, fissandolo in cagnesco.

«Uno con l’acconciatura di un ananas maturo dovrebbe pensarci due volte prima di prendersi gioco della _gloriosa capigliatura_ del sottoscritto» sibila con maligna soddisfazione Bazz-B, strappando un’esclamazione contrita al suo compagno di viaggio ma niente di più. Sono due ore che parlano ininterrottamente e non c’è argomento da cui non esca immediatamente fuori una storia da condividere o un’opinione su cui scontrarsi. Renji si sente sull’orlo di un’oscillazione costante fra l’euforia più cretina e insensata per ogni parola del suo vicino di posto e la voglia di ridicolizzare l’irritante autocompiacimento con cui parla di tutto ciò che lo riguardi.

Se c’è una cosa che ha capito finora, in quel marasma di sensazioni contraddittorie, è che quel tizio lo sprofonda in una strana soggezione che avrebbe dovuto smettere di provare una volta lasciate indietro tutte le incertezze da adolescente brufoloso e i dubbi della serie “mi noterà o per lui sono uno dei tanti?”. E, no, non è affatto divertente ricaderci a ventitré anni. O forse sì ma ammetterlo significherebbe mettere in questione aspetti di se stesso che credeva ormai assodati.

«Parlavi del Seioubu… ci vado spesso anch’io ma non ti ho mai visto in giro» ribatte, cambiando prontamente argomento, e poggia il piede destro sul ginocchio sinistro, assumendo una posa esattamente speculare a quella del suo vicino.

«Ah, ultimamente non ho avuto granché serate libere. Troppo lavoro e Jugo, beh, lui non è tipo da far tardi la sera, se può svegliarsi presto la mattina» commenta Bazz-B con un’indifferente scrollata di spalle ma persino Renji riesce a notare l’ombra infastidita che vela lo sguardo ambrato del ragazzo, mentre accenna alle abitudini del suo fidanzato.

«Non mi voglio impicciare dei fatti tuoi ma il tuo ragazzo sembra un tipo abbastanza… uh… freddo…».

«Sì, beh, Jugo può dare quell’impressione ma non è che lo faccia apposta. È carattere, è sempre stato così, anche quando era un moccioso. È molto più espansivo quando restiamo da soli, se capisci cosa intendo».

Bazz-B conclude il suo discorso con un occhiolino plateale, che Renji decide di ignorare in nome di quel residuo di eterosessualità che ancora gli rimane. Sposta uno sguardo obliquo verso le scarpe del ragazzo, concentrandosi sulla prima parte della frase che è appena stata pronunciata.

«Oh, quindi anche tu e il tuo ragazzo vi conoscete da quando eravate bambini?».

«Sì, aveva sette anni quando s’è trasferito in Giappone con i suoi. Mio padre e il suo erano amici di vecchia data, in Germania, poi una cosa tira l’altra e siamo finiti assieme. Non subito. Sospetto che all’inizio Jugo non sopportasse tanto i miei “modi da cafone”, come li definisce lui».

È l’idea più melensa che possa attraversagli la mente ma Renji non può fare a meno di notare che i sorrisi di Bazz-B hanno un che di infantile, nel senso più pulito e genuino che un aggettivo del genere possa assumere, in confronto all’atteggiamento provocatorio e costantemente malizioso che innerva tutti i suoi gesti.

Incidentalmente, è anche fidanzato, quindi Renji scuote la testa, quasi a scacciare quelle riflessioni via dalla sua mente, mentre tocca all’altro fargli una domanda.

«E perché “anche”? Non mi dire che pure tu e la tua amica…».

«Sì, io e Rukia ci conosciamo praticamente da sempre. Da quando stavamo nel… beh, insomma, da quando eravamo molto piccoli» annuisce Renji, lasciandosi quasi scappare più parole del dovuto in presenza di quello che dovrebbe essere un estraneo. È curioso e spaventoso assieme il modo in cui riesce a farlo sentire a suo agio al punto da sentirsi autorizzato a parlargli senza riserve di tutto ciò che gli riguarda.

«Ah, ecco spiegata l’aria da coppia sposata. E chi si è innamorato senza speranza di chi?» lo incalza Bazz-B, compiacendosi dell’esitazione con cui il suo compagno di viaggio si rifiuta inizialmente di rispondere, balbettando parole senza suono, prima di stringere un pugno e replicare precipitosamente.

«Ma nessuno dei due! A Rukia, beh a te posso dirlo, a Rukia piacciono le ragazze e lei per me è sempre stata come una sorella, mai avuti di questi problemi».

Bazz-B sospetta che far arrossire Renji Abarai stia per diventare il suo secondo passatempo preferito e, lungi dal mollare l’osso su un argomento che sembra per lui quantomeno imbarazzante, insiste: «Ho capito quindi sei tu quello dei due che non ha mai cavato un ragno dal buco».

La risata graffiante e compiaciuta del ragazzo fa sobbalzare più di un passeggero mezzo assopito ma Renji non si perde d’animo e replica a stretto giro a quelle insinuazioni.

«Oh, non sono io quello che ha conquistato il suo migliore amico per _sfinimento_. O per esasperazione, piuttosto».

«Ehi, amico, questa era cattiva!» sbotta Bazz-B e questa volta tocca a Renji ridere, in un modo sguaiato che gli ricorda tanto l’abbaiare di un cane randagio. E, a onor del vero, a differenza del suo fidanzato lui è sempre stato un amante dei cani, più che dei gatti.

«Sorry ma me l’hai proprio tirata» replica alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, riprendendo pesantemente fiato con la fronte appoggiata contro una mano. Il silenzio cala all’improvviso fra di loro, un ospite inaspettato ma non così sgradito, e per qualche momento sembra quasi che anche loro siano ormai preda del sonno che sta ammutolendo tutti i passeggeri del volo. È un attimo, il tempo che Bazz-B sprofondi un po’ di più nel suo sedile e Renji circoscriva il suo spazio allungando le gambe, perché si scontrino gomito contro gomito e quel contatto basti a farli sobbalzare e svegliare d’un botto.

«A proposito, prima che mi dimentico… dato che conosci un sacco di locali interessanti, quando torniamo a Tokyo potresti… » esordisce Renji, che nell’euforia del momento ha ricordato una voce che non è la sua ammonirlo a proposito di un’incombenza da svolgere prima che finisca il volo.

«Ti ho già detto che hai dei vestiti grandiosi, amico, ma non ti aspetterai che giri tutta Tokyo da solo per trovarli, uh?».

La voce di Bazz-B si sovrappone alla sua e si ritrovano entrambi a fissarsi stralunati, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento che, sì, stanno usando scuse pateticamente diverse per chiedersi esattamente la stessa cosa.

«Oh. Quindi vuoi il mio numero di telefono» replica Renji per primo, un ghigno compiaciuto che gli balena sul volto mentre si fruga le tasche, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi pezzo di carta dove scrivere.

«Sì, per chiamarti a notte fonda e buttarti giù dal letto, geniaccio» ribatte Bazz-B con altrettanto sarcasmo e cava fuori il cellulare, incurante di tutti i danni che potrebbe causare alla strumentazione dell’aereo soltanto per non prendersi la briga di appuntare a mano quattro numeri.

«Peccato che io la notte tolga la suoneria al cellulare».

«Prima o poi ti dimenticherai di farlo» lo sfida Bazz-B, prima di decidersi a dettare il suo numero, ma neanche per un secondo smette di prenderlo in giro, lo sguardo ambrato sempre puntato sul suo viso.

Il primo pensiero di Renji non è alle telefonate notturne del ragazzo, quanto piuttosto a Rukia, che avrà ben poco da ridire quando le racconterà quanto egregiamente se l’è cavata questa volta, con ben sedici ore di volo davanti per chiedere un banalissimo numero di telefono.

~

«Allora, gran conquistatore, gliel’hai chiesto il numero di telefono?».

Rukia non perde tempo e Haschwalth e Bazz-B non sono ancora due figure confuse nella folla quando si volta e, trascinando elegantemente il suo trolley, si affianca a un Renji sbadigliante e malandato che trascina il suo borsone da viaggio sulla spalla come se fosse pieno di mattoni.

«Eh? Ah sì, ma ti pare! Gliel’ho chiesto un paio d’ore dopo che ti eri scambiata di posto con lui. Mica abbiamo passato tutto il viaggio a parlare solo di quello!» si gloria lui, dandosi arie da uomo vissuto.

«Oh, certo che no, avrete parlato del colore delle vostre mutande e di quanto bene si abbina al resto dei vostri accessori» taglia corto Rukia, facendo borbottare Renji come un vecchio gufo impagliato.

«Anche se fosse, non sono argomenti da prendere sotto gamba! Seriamente, Rukia, per essere una ragazza non capisci proprio che certi dettagli dell’abbigliamento sono fondamentali!».

«Benvenuto nel terzo millennio, dove il genere non c’entra nulla con le tue passioni! E non cambiare discorso!» lo incalza l’amica, punzecchiandolo a un fianco con la punta dell’indice più e più volte, fino a costringerlo a coprirsi con una mano.

«Chiamalo, mi raccomando. Non subito, non domani per lo meno, ma non far passare più di una settimana» lo ammonisce col tono di una saggia sorella maggiore, lo sguardo blu che scandaglia attentamente la folla dell’aeroporto.

«Ma è fidanzato! E sono amici d’infanzia!» replica Renji scandalizzato e quasi il borsone gli scivola dalla spalla, nella foga di respingere al mittente qualsiasi insinuazione.

«Ho parlato con il suo “ragazzo” e non ci scommetterei uno yen che dureranno ancor più di un mese, due al massimo».

A quelle parole Renji si blocca sul posto, lanciando più di uno sguardo incuriosito all’indirizzo di Rukia, che continua a camminare nel suo svolazzante vestitino bianco, senza fretta apparente ma con l’attenzione ben distante da entrambi e dall’oggetto del loro discorso.

«Ehi, aspetta un secondo…».

«Orihime, siamo qui!» esclama all’improvviso, la voce che sale di un’ottava mentre una prosperosa ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani agita entrambe le braccia e poi saltella allegramente nella loro direzione.

«Oh. E poi l’hai detto tu che vorresti soltanto essere suo amico, no? Quindi cosa ti importa se è fidanzato oppure no?».

È l’ultima frase che Rukia gli rivolge, prima di voltarsi in avanti e andare incontro alla sua ragazza, lasciandosi intrappolare in un abbraccio tanto entusiasta da travolgerla quasi e farla vacillare appena contro il suo seno, prima di ricambiare le sue attenzioni.

Renji se ne resta per qualche secondo a fissarle, dimenticandosi quasi di ricambiare i saluti. Non sa come ribattere a quell’ultima affermazione: contestarla significherebbe ammettere che quel tizio lo ha colpito molto più del consentito, per essere un maschio; darle ragione vorrebbe dire mentire e non se la sente di fingere sicurezza quando così tanti dubbi lo assillano.

L’unica sua certezza è che quel tizio dovrà pur chiamarlo, foss’anche solo per farsi dire dove li compra tutti quegli anelli pazzeschi che porta alle dita.


End file.
